Xana's Ultimate Plan
by thesuperdot
Summary: Xana has launched an undectectable attack. Will get better with each chapter (I hope). PLEASE read and review this, ok? 'Tis Complete! Yay!
1. Xana's plan

Authors Note:  
  
own nothing. simply bored, and like the show. this is just a prolude. oh, and if you haven't seen the episode when Jeremie actually materializes Alieta, just think that they have, ok? OK, here we go! thesuperdot (Jason C.) .....oh and can you guess who is talking?  
  
???? pov  
  
"Hmm, no matter how much I try, they STILL manage to foil my plans!"  
  
"No matter. Soon they will fall to my power. I will see to it. But how??"  
  
"Oh and what is this? That fool actually was able to create a program to materialize a PROGRAM??? And it is Alieta's program too!"  
  
"Then that means... HA HA HA! Those IDIOTS!!!"  
  
"My plan for there demise has arrived!!!! But, it will take some time....."  
  
And so, ???? copies and begins to modify the scanning program to his liking. All the while checking to see if he has made sure he has a few fallback plans. He speaks the truth in saying that it will take some time. But that time spent will be well worth it.....  
  
TO BE CONTINUED............. BA BA BUMMMMMMM! BA DA DUM! 


	2. The Scanner

Authors Note: All right, all right! So it isn't unpredictable! But WHO CARES! It's a story. I see no one has reviewed this yet! Its because of my pen name isn't it??? Okay so its not the best, but come on! Oh yeah any side note you see will have "" around it and most likely isn't relevant at all. Okay now, ON TO THE SHOWWWWWWWW!!!!  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
4:00 AM Uh, insert a date here, I don't care what 2004 I'm just guessing  
  
In the dark scanner room of the old factory, the darkness and silence were broken by sudden light a soft hissing noise. One of the scanners had been activated. Stepping out, the figure looked around the room them on to his own appearance.  
  
"Perfect..." he muttered.  
  
Riding the elevator to the control room, he sits in front of the computer that has aided in his defeat. Noting the time, he set to work in what he calls "the beginning".  
  
"4 AM. Perfect. More that enough time."  
  
Checking that no towers have been activated, he set his sights on his true target. The boarding school does that school have a name?.  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
10:00 AM Once again, same date here 2004  
  
Science class. Jeremy's f it. I'm spelling it like this, Odd's, and Ulreck's I still do not know what to spell his name class. Today they were learning how balance equations when the principal anybody know his name? stopped by. Saying a few words to the science teacher, he stands in front of the chalkboard.  
  
"Students, students, attention please." Calls the teacher. "The principal has an announcement to make."  
  
"Thank you, children, it is my pleasure to introduce a new student to this school."  
  
Everybody is now paying attention to what he has to say, though without any interest in the announcement at all.  
  
"He has just transferred here from....." ...a slight pause... "...Lyoko? Has anyone heard of that place?"  
  
At that, however, Jeremy, Odd, and Ulreck look up. Glancing at each other , they are thinking 'a student from Lyoko?? But how...?'  
  
"Unfortunately, I cannot pronounce his name...." The principal continues, "So I'll just have him tell you.  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
Okay! Now it is time for my little contest. Whomever reviews this, and submits an idea of what this mysterious stranger is (10 to 1 says you know who), will get a cameo appearance and the entire chapter dedicated to him/her/it. Actually, I just want SOMEONE to review it!!! Oh, and I already know what he's gonna look like, ok? 


	3. Xana is living

Author's Note: You know what, I don't care any more. If you people are not going to review, then that is ok. However, I will continue my story! That is all I have to say. Now, let's start the show, shall we?  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
The principal looked at the door to the classroom and the called out, "Ok, you may enter now."  
  
The door swung open and in walked a tall boy who looked to be in his early teens. He was tall, and had black slightly matted and spiked hair, he wore all black and had a long, flowing trench coat. Now normally this would be anything unusual, but there were two distinctive characteristics to him. His eyes were an unnatural shade of red and seem to be able to shoot fire and on his right hand, what appeared to be the symbol of X.A.N.A. Damn, this is as descriptive as I've ever been! Having trouble picturing it? Think of a teenage Harry Potter Neo from the Matrix crossover with read eyes and that symbol on his right hand. Get it now?  
  
As he entered he glanced over at Jeremy, Ulreck, and Odd and took notice of there obvious anxiety. When he stopped, he put his hand in front with the right hand over the left. He made certain that Jeremy and his friends could see it.  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
As Jeremy looked at the new comer, he was slightly concerned 'Why does he have the symbol of X.A.N.A. on his hand? Is he REALLY from Lyoko or somewhere else...?' The only thing that would really confirm that he was from Lyoko was his name. Maybe he was overreacting, maybe he had nothing to worry about.  
  
His worst fears would come true in a matter of seconds.... If you haven't figured it out by now, the figure is indeed Xana.  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
"I apologize, son, but I have forgotten you name." The principal says, "Could you tell it to the class."  
  
"My name is Xana." Xana says. He speaks with a slight icy coolness that states 'don't tick me off'.  
  
"And you say you're from a place called Lyoko?" The science teacher asks.  
  
"Yes, you sound like you haven't heard of it. I'm not surprised. Very few people even know it exists." Xana replies.  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
You can probably guess the reaction Xana's presence has had on Jeremy, Ulreck, and Odd. The have gone completely pale and cannot believe what they are seeing.  
  
"My dorm, after class, immediately! Ulreck, call Yumi!" Jeremy mouths to his comrades who then nod in agreement.  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
After Class- Jeremy's Dorm  
  
"Whatd'ya mean Xana is living?!?!" Yumi says in disbelief after hearing about the boys' science class.  
  
"I'm telling you, he's been materialized!!" Jeremy replies in panic. "Alieta! Alieta! Do you read me? Are you there??"  
  
"Yes Jeremy, I'm here. What's up?"  
  
Jeremy recounts the science class tale.  
  
"You mean... He is... alive??"  
  
"Yes, we need you to see if he activated any towers."  
  
"Why sure, Jeremy. Hold on. Scanning..."  
  
Moments later...  
  
"Nope, no towers activated. He must have found a way around without activating a tower, or he is using a newly created tower."  
  
"What do you mean, Alieta?" Yumi inquires.  
  
"It is possible that Xana can...." But she stops abruptly, looking in horror over Jeremy's shoulder.  
  
"Ha, ha, ha. You won't find a single tower activated." Says a cold voice with evident glee. Everyone in the room becomes paralyzed in fear and slowly turns around to look at the doorway.  
  
"X...Xana...?" says Odd weakly.  
  
"The one and only"  
  
"What do you think you are doing?" Yells Ulreck.  
  
"Why, I'm just getting some fresh air from the world I want to rule over. That's all. Besides, you have nothing to worry about. At least not yet..."  
  
And with that, he leaves the room and its occupants stopping only to examine a fire extinguisher. Then, with a snap of his fingers, the extinguisher bursts spewing its contents everywhere. And in the white mist of foam, a voice could be heard.  
  
"Just a simple demo."  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
Whoo hoo! This has got to be my longest chapter yet! Now the fun begins!  
  
Next chapter: Can you say lunchtime chaos?  
  
Till then! 


	4. The Attack

Authors Note: 4 chapters and still no reviews. All I can say has been said in the last chapter. Oh well, now on to business. If you even bothered to read this, you'll know that Xana is in the real world with all his powers. After a short chat with the team, you know he's gonna attack soon. Now then, let the REAL fun begin!  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
5:00 AM The Old Factory  
  
An eerie assembly of unknown creatures is taking place in the lobby of the factory.  
  
These creature look a lot like they are metallic crabs with a red symbol and each has the same eye-shaped on its front. All are facing the elevator, which can be heard traveling up ward to the lobby.  
  
As the elevator come to a stop, a figure dressed in black and has slightly spiked hair emerges with two cubes. This person is none other than Xana. Let us listen to what he has to say.  
  
"My devoted followers. For many days we have been thwarted, defeated, and ultimately insulted by the five people we now know as our enemy!"  
  
"But, that is about to change. We strike soon!"  
  
"Now here is what we shall do: crabs, hide in the building, I will come back soon today. My cubes shall protect the entrance to the factory and kill all who dare to enter."  
  
No sooner had those words been spoken before all crab like creatures began to hide from view and the two cubes taking positions near the entrance.  
  
"Let the fun begin," Xana said as he left the building and off to the boarding school.  
  
Yeah... Not the best, but it will do just fine for now ............................................................................................................  
  
Lunch time 12:00 Noon.  
  
Odd, Jeremy, Ulreck, and Yumi are eating and discussing the conversation the have had with Xana. Jeremy has his laptop with him just in case anything happens that is very unusual.  
  
"So how come Xana was able to come back without tripping a tower?" Odd asks.  
  
"I think I know. He used MY materialization program to come back." Jeremy replies with obvious regret.  
  
"C'mon Jeremy! We'll end up defeating him as usual! I mean, now that he's real, he can be killed, right?" Says Ulreck.  
  
"Well, yeah, but, he could have made backup copies of himself for just an occasion."  
  
"By the way," Yumi chimes in, "Has anyone seen him?"  
  
Jeremy is first to reply, "Yeah, he was in science class, but I haven't seen him since."  
  
Odd, who has been fairly silent in the conversation suddenly begins to choke on his food.  
  
"Odd! Odd! You ok?"  
  
But he can only stare in horror out the window.  
  
The others turn to look and see a nightmare come true: Xana leading over a hundred metal crabs yeah, you know what they are toward the cafeteria. Many of the students look in amazement at what is coming toward them and the teachers and principal are not quite sure what to make of the coming situation.  
  
Xana snaps his fingers together and the door is blown off its hinges. He enters.  
  
"Good afternoon everyone!" He says with glee, "Now, I know what you're thinking. 'What in gods name is he doing?!?'. Well, I am taking over this school and if my demands are not met, then, you all shall be vaporized."  
  
"Wha- What in the hell do you think you're doing?!?" The principal sputters, "And what might you demands be??"  
  
"Did I detect a hint of outrage, my dear principal?"  
  
"Well! We're gonna have to fix that aren't we?"  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"I want..." he puts up four fingers "Jeremy..." lowers a finger "Ulreck..." and another one "Yumi..." and another "and Odd." Lowers the last finger.  
  
"And if I don't?"  
  
"You are REALLY trying my patents, sir. To prove my point..."  
  
He walks over to where Sissi is sitting and grabs her by the neck. Then, producing a knife, he holds it up to her neck.  
  
"NO!!!"  
  
"Now then, I think my point is proven. Tie up Jeremy, Ulreck, Odd, and Yumi's arms to their waist or Sissi here get a taste of chap plastic surgery!"  
  
"O-Ok! Ok! You win! Jeremy, Ulreck, Odd, Yumi, I-I'm very sorry." What? The principal looks like a complete pussy anyway  
  
"Its ok. You have no choice." Sighs Jeremy.  
  
After everyone has been stuffed in to the cafeteria and the team has been tied up......  
  
"Perfect! Now then, any one that so much as moves toward any of the doors will get pummeled 'till the back away! Have a good day now! HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!!!!!!!"  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
12:30 The Scanner room  
  
As Xana opens each scanner, the team attempts to see what he is up to.  
  
"Wha..."  
  
"Don't bother even asking! For almost a year now I have put up with you and your meddling team! Every time I am defeated and my best plans laid to waste!"  
  
"Yeah? Well you won't get away with this! We'll defeat you again!"  
  
"You are very confident Odd! But I have learned from my mistakes! I have many backups for just in case..."  
  
Stuffing each one into a scanner, he prepares to close them.  
  
"What did you do with Jeremy?"  
  
"Oh him? He is up in the control room out cold."  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"I knocked him out! But don't worry! He'll be joining you soon!"  
  
And with that, the scanners close.  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
Author's Note: Remember what I said before? I just got a review! YAY! I would now like to take this moment to say thanks to that reviewer. To Megamickel: Thank you for your review! You ARE right about the foreshadowing! As I'm sure this chapter proves! Like you said, nobody's perfect. If you could, send me an e-mail to me (thesuperdotaol.com) with the errors I have made to all chapters and I will correct them.  
  
Now, to the rest of you jokers: Coming up in the next chapter: What did Xana mean by "...he'll be joining you." Will Odd, Ulreck, and Yumi save the day and does Xana have anything else planned? Find out next!  
  
Looking back on this chapter, and following a review, I realized, why in the hell did I make the team give up for Sissi? Any ideas on how to change this, I'm fresh out right now! 


	5. Lovely Stituation and Xana's Broadcast

Author's Note: I'm just gonna skip the shit (now it's a PG-13 rating) and start the show! Enjoy!  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
1:00 PM Lyoko's Polar Region  
  
"Well, this is a lovely situation."  
  
"Shut up, Odd!"  
  
"Both of you shut up!"  
  
"Sure, Yumi, but just one question. Why'd Xana virtualized the ropes?"  
  
"Odd! Do you honestly think I know?"  
  
"Uh, no, no, I guess not..."  
  
"Wait! Look!"  
  
"What is it, Ulreck?"  
  
"Isn't that Alieta?"  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
1:00 PM Control Room  
  
"We interrupt this program to bring you breaking news. In multiple regions, strange metallic crab-like creatures are currently destroying all police and military structures and personnel without mercy. As of now, no terrorist organization has claimed responsibility."  
  
"Ha, ha, ha! Things are going as planned! Now then Jeremy, are you ready for your trip?"  
  
Xana picks the limp Jeremy's head and mimics a geeky sounding voice.  
  
"Why yes, Xana, sir I cannot wait! I will also finally meet my girlfriend Aleita!"  
  
"That's what I thought. You get the powers of daggers! You have deadly accuracy and a little surprise I have built in to your virtual self."  
  
"Oh goody! I can't wait any longer virtualize me now, please!!"  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
1:15 PM Lyoko Polar Region  
  
"Thanks Aleita! What would we do with out you?"  
  
"I have often wondered that myself Ulreck. Err, no offence you know?"  
  
"None taken."  
  
But just then....  
  
'Ulreck!!! Heads up!!!"  
  
"Wha...? Ooof!"  
  
At that moment, an unconscious Jeremy fell right on Ulreck.  
  
"What the...? Jeremy...?"  
  
"Ugh...X...Xana...." He mumbles.  
  
"Attention all Lyokians! This is your... heh heh... Warden speaking."  
  
"Xana!" Yells Yumi.  
  
"That is right. I do hope you are enjoying your stay? Anyways, I'd like to take this moment and tell you that life points are active. If you die, you're not coming back."  
  
"WHAT???" All exclaim together.  
  
"Yes, and I also took the time to create new rules and monsters and towers and anything else to ensure you have one hell of a time here."  
  
"But... but..."  
  
"Shut up Odd! I also would like you to know that all but one scanner has been unplugged. But I am a fair person. There is a way to get out."  
  
"And that would be?"  
  
"Now, now, Yumi! If I told you, it wouldn't be any fun, now would it?"  
  
"Xana! I'm gonna kill you!"  
  
"We shall see about that Ulreck. We shall see. Oh, and did I mention, I have backup plans, just in case?"  
  
"Yeah? Well, you going down!"  
  
"Hmm, this is gonna be fun. Ta ta! HA, HA, HA, HA, HAAAAAAAAAA!"  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
1:30 PM Control Room  
  
In the control room, a very happy person sits in a chair. He is none other than Xana. And he is very happy. Very happy indeed.  
  
"Now, it is time to make my broadcast!"  
  
With a snap of his fingers, everything every where that is electronic shuts down. Then, on every possible TV, the symbol of Xana appears.  
  
"Hello everybody!" Xana calls out.  
  
"As of right now, I am in charge of everything except the weather, your free will, and the earth's rotation. However, it is very easy to manipulate one of you and I can even control a few of earth's elements. Do not bother to find me or try to destroy me right now. I will crush you and your family if you do. There is hope, unfortunately. 5 kids have been imprisoned in my virtual world."  
  
"Their names are..."  
  
Odd's status card appears on the left side of the TVs  
  
"...Odd"  
  
Then Ulreck's  
  
"...Ulreck"  
  
Yumi's  
  
"...Yumi"  
  
Jeremy's  
  
"...Jeremy"  
  
And finally Alieta's "...And Alieta."  
  
"Now, I know what you are thinking. 'Why just them?' Well; I'll tell you. They're the only ones who know how to kill me."  
  
Then, a map of Lyoko appears in the upper right corner of the TVs.  
  
"You can view their progress and watch as they attempt to get out."  
  
A second map appears, this time in the lower right corner, it is a detailed map with the position of the team.  
  
"Remember, as long as I'm happy, they live and you also live. If you piss me off? Well, you won't like the result. Have a good day. HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
Author's note: Whoo hoo! 4 reviews! I'm happy.  
  
See ya next time! 


	6. The Battle Begins

Author's Note: Ok, and on to the show!  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
2:00 PM Lyoko's Polar Region  
  
"Jeremy?"  
  
"Ugh..."  
  
"Jeremy..."  
  
"Alieta? I-is that you?"  
  
"Yes, Jeremy, it is. How are you feeling?"  
  
"Like total crap."  
  
"It's your first time. You should at least feel queasy."  
  
"First time? What are talking about Ulreck?"  
  
"Look around."  
  
"Wait... You-you mean... I'm in... Lyoko??"  
  
Indeed he was. As he looked around, he finally got to experience what it was like in Lyoko. But he knew there was going to be trouble. There was no way to know what was coming unless Xana chose to say so. And it was very doubtful he would.  
  
"So, uh, did he activate the life points?'  
  
"Yeah, that and disconnected two of the three scanners."  
  
"WHAT!? Yumi, are you sure??"  
  
"Yep, Alieta check and it's true."  
  
"Crap."  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
2:15 PM Control Room  
  
"It has been 1 hour since the sudden attacks from the unknown person named Xana. Reports indicate that almost all military and police personnel has been captured or killed, all military structure and police structure has been destroyed, and many armories and weaponry depots have been destroyed along with the weapons themselves. Reports also indicate that anyone who has attempted to make a stand against these creatures has been critically wounded or killed."  
  
"Ha, ha. My plan is going well. Oh! What is this? Jeremy is awake! Time to begin broadcast number 2!"  
  
Once again, Xana lovely face appeared on all TVs.  
  
"Hello, hello again!  
  
"You have been very good indeed. A few of you were indeed stupid enough to try and stop my armies. Oh well, what a pity. Now then, on to business.  
  
"I want you all to surrender to me and make me your unconditional ruler and leader. You have 15 minutes. In the mean time, watch the coming battle."  
  
And with that, he was finished.  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
2:17 PM Lyoko Polar Region  
  
Trudging through the snow plains of the polar region, the team attempt to keep a happy face in spite of a pretty bleak situation.  
  
"So, uh, Jeremy, how do you like Lyoko?"  
  
"Well, it's not bad..."  
  
"You'll get used to it. But..."  
  
"But what Odd?"  
  
"We have company."  
  
Coming from the past behind them, a low rumbling could be heard. Xana, it seemed, wanted to play.  
  
"7... 8... 9... 10 Hornets?!? 3 Cannons??"  
  
"Holy crap, um, well, I can only think of one thing to do..." mumbled Jeremy  
  
"Do tell, what is that?"  
  
"RUN LIKE HELL!"  
  
"Jeremy, I have to hand it to you, good plan!"  
  
As they ran, their enemies began to send a firestorm towards them. The team returned fire and did not stop for anything.  
  
"Come now guys. They just want to play."  
  
"Xana! Thanks a lot!"  
  
"Your quite welcome. Hmm, you are out in the open... Can you say 'reinforcements'?"  
  
"You wouldn't!!"  
  
"Oh, Odd, I would and I WILL!"  
  
"SHIT!"  
  
At that moment, it was pretty obvious that they were not going to have an easy time.  
  
"Alieta! Can't you generate some terrain for us to use?"  
  
"Yeah, sure!"  
  
Alieta when into a trance and focused all her might on making some sort of terrain to use. In just moments, hills began to form all over the plain and everyone ducked behind one.  
  
"All right you virtual freaks! Let's go! Jeremy, let see your new powers in action!" Odd called out.  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
Author's note: Okay, I'd say I'm doing well. I'm finally getting reviews and I've got a pretty good idea of the plot.  
  
But I need help. Chapter 4 needs a touch up, as one reviewer said. But, I say it is okay. Why? Read back, it was NOT the team who gave in to Xana's threat against Sissi. No, it was Sissi's FATHER who gave in! The team wouldn't have cared if he killed her!  
  
But anyway, if anybody can find a way to improve that chapter, I will put it in right after the original. Send your version to thesuperdotaol.com and I'll pick the best one (rather, the one I like)  
  
Till next time! 


	7. Xana's 'little' surprise

Author's Note: All right then. Tie for a few answers to your questions/reviews.  
  
The 'little surprise' Xana refers to will be revealed soon. If you haven't already noted, every TV in the world shows the teams progress and that means, yep, you guessed it, everyone is watching their fate live. As far a Jeremy's appearance in Lyoko, he is the only one who looks the same. The only difference, he has a utility belt with about 20 daggers that regenerate after awhile.  
  
With that said, on with the show!  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
2:30 PM Control Room  
  
"...Should we give in to his demands? It appears that 98% say no, and 2% say yes..."  
  
Click  
  
"...85% no, 15% yes..."  
  
Click  
  
"Hmmp. All are stubborn! The just will not give. Time to teach them a lesson!"  
  
Xana was indeed pissed, and now the team was going to pay the price for the worlds stubbornness.  
  
"Attention world. No. You say no. You DO remember that the five trapped in MY world are the only one who can kill me, right? Now you have PISSED ME OFF! AS A RESULT OF YOU INCOMPETENCE THEY DIE NOW!!!!!!  
  
"I hope you can live with the fact that you helped assist me in their deaths. Good day."  
  
As he began to type on the control computer, he wondered if he would really do this. Well, that was stupid. Time to send the polar region to hell.  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
2:30 PM Lyoko Polar Region  
  
Behind their hills, the team was curious, why hadn't the swarm that chased them attacked yet? Odd spoke first:  
  
"Uh, well, where'd they go?"  
  
"I have no idea, Odd."  
  
It was true. The enemies had disappeared. But all was not for Jeremy collapsed in what seemed like a seizure.  
  
"JEREMY!"  
  
"...rrgh... Alieta... g-get away!... Xana..."  
  
Then he fainted.  
  
"JEREMY!! Oh man! Alieta, Odd, Yumi, we have got to get him to a tower immediately!"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"Good idea."  
  
"Okay, but what did he mean by Xana?"  
  
Alieta's question was soon answered. For at that moment, Jeremy regained consciousness. Then, in one swift motion, he jumped up, pulled out a dagger and stabbed Alieta in the shoulder. Before the team could comprehend what just happened, he ran off toward a tower.  
  
"AAGH!"  
  
"Alieta! Odd, Ulreck! Go after him! But don't harm him!"  
  
As soon as the command was issued, the rest of the world looked in awe and horror. Did they see right? The little green arrow marked 'Jeremy' turned red and said 'Enemy' right beneath it. But why...?  
  
"Alieta, are you alright?"  
  
"Yeah, but why did Jeremy attack me?"  
  
"I think I know. Xana is controlling him."  
  
"That is not good! Let go get him!"  
  
As they ran toward Jeremy, Odd, and Ulreck, Odd and Ulreck stopped. Jeremy was standing in front of a tower and seemed to be waiting for them.  
  
"Ulreck, his face... look..."  
  
"I know, I know, I'm seeing it, but I don't believe it!"  
  
It seemed Jeremy WASN"T Jeremy at all. His eyes were now blood red and the mark of Xana was on his forehead.  
  
"HA, HA, HA! Like my new puppet?"  
  
"Xana! What did you do to Jeremy??"  
  
"Oh, just a little program I made in my spare time... I would've used it sooner but stuff came up. Like it, Jeremy has seen the light, haven't you Jeremy?"  
  
"Yes master. I have."  
  
"You fiend! Release him!"  
  
"No. No. And now it is time to get rid of you once and for all. In fact, Jeremy, care to do the honors?"  
  
"Yes master. I would love to. This will be fun."  
  
"Very good Jeremy! By the by, did I mention this conversation was broadcast to the entire world? You see, everyone everywhere is watching you struggle. Care to say bye to the world? It's your only chance! Bye now!"  
  
"Oh man! Alieta! What can Xana do in that tower?"  
  
"Um, anything. So Xana is controlling Jeremy?"  
  
"Yeah, and now Jeremy is in the tower."  
  
Indeed he was. Because at that moment, the tower turned red, then began to turn black.  
  
"I take it that is not good."  
  
"Huh, that's odd..."  
  
"No, I'm odd."  
  
"Shut up, Odd and look down."  
  
"Sure Yumi... Whoa."  
  
On the ground beneath them, little pieces of ice were moving toward the now black tower.  
  
"Xana, you didn't! Guys, we have to go NOW! Xana has created a black hole!"  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
Author's Note: Whoo hoo! 7 chapters and going strong! Oh and incase you are wondering, here are the life point status and if they are friend or foe:  
  
Jeremy: 100 (Enemy) Odd: 100 (Ally) Ulreck: 100 (Ally) Yumi: 100 (Ally) Alieta: 90 (Ally)  
  
What will happen next? Oh, and next chapter, review tributes! See ya next time! 


	8. Lyoko's Core

Author's Note: On wit da show! Oh, and if you haven't been noticing, time will be important in upcoming chapters.  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
2:45 PM Lyoko Polar Region  
  
As the black hole got more and more powerful, the team minus Jeremy were beginning to find it harder to resist the pull of it.  
  
"Alieta, any way to stop this thing?"  
  
"No, it will only stop when it eats the entire region, malfunctions, programmed to stop, or if Xana stops it."  
  
"Uh, you can scan the place with out a tower right?"  
  
"I don't know, Yumi, I'll try."  
  
"Please hurry..."  
  
As the world watched in horror, it seemed like they were indeed doomed. But then...  
  
"It worked! I just saw the hole's programming! Xana made a slight mistake that can save us!"  
  
"Alieta, did we ever tell you that we love you?"  
  
"Yeah, especially Jeremy, right Ulreck? What was the flaw?"  
  
"We can travel to another region without dying and we will also get new abilities! The hole is also programmed to stop, but believe me, we want to go in it!"  
  
"Perfect!! Lets go on the count of three!"  
  
"Good idea Odd, Ulreck, Alieta, lets get ready, Odd, count when ready!"  
  
"1... 2... 3... GERONIMOE!!!!"  
  
As they began a freefall, they entered what appeared to be a data stream. Alieta was all too familiar with this stream, she used it many times before. But there was one thing wrong. She had no idea where they were heading. As they traveled they began to split up. Alieta had a brief moment when she thought she saw Jeremy, but she wasn't sure.  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
2:50 PM Control Room  
  
Xana was relaxing in the chair. Without even moving a muscle he simply said:  
  
"Dial Block Commander."  
  
The computer beeped in acknowledgement. Soon a snake like voice answered.  
  
"Yesss Massster?"  
  
"How is the operation going?"  
  
"The operation issss procceding without any errorsssss, massster."  
  
"C'mon, commander, details. I need details."  
  
"But of courssse, masssster. Asss of thisss moment, all military and police buildingssss have been dessstroyed. All persssssonnel have been killed or taken hossstage. All armoriessss have been destroyed and all misssssile bunkerssss and warheadssss have been found and are in our control. Lossesss are at lessss than 2%. That issss all massster."  
  
"Very good. Very good indeed!"  
  
"Thank you massster!"  
  
"You know the rest of the plan. Continue it."  
  
"Yessss massster."  
  
Disconnecting the line, Xana could not think of anything that could spoil his day.  
  
"WARNING! WARNING! PROGRAM ERROR HAS OCCURRED! REPEAT: PROGRAM ERROR HAS OCCURRED!"  
  
"What?!?"  
  
"Minor error in Polar Region Black Hole has resulted in granting of new abilities to: Jeremy, Odd, Ulreck, Yumi, and Alieta. The error has also allowed Jeremy, Odd, Ulreck, Yumi, and Alieta to travel to a different place."  
  
Slamming his fist against the chair's armrest, Xana began to type furiously on the computer keyboard.  
  
"What kind of abilities.... And where in god's name did they go?"  
  
"The abilities given to each are as follows: ability to enter towers; activated or deactivated. Ability to travel by towers; deactivated only. Ability to use any function and command in any tower; deactivated only."  
  
"DAMN! Hmm, and where are they?"  
  
The computer pulled up three maps and each had their own labels.  
  
Jeremy: Mountain Region Odd and Ulreck: Forest Region  
  
But when he saw the last one, he laughed out loud. Maybe this could work to his advantage! For the last map simply read:  
  
Alieta and Yumi: Lyoko Core  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
2:55 PM Lyoko Core  
  
As they entered the tower, Alieta touched down gracefully while Yumi fell face first on the platform.  
  
"OOF! Ugh, Alieta, how in the heck do you deal with those trips? Man, do I fell nauseous!"  
  
"Ha, ha, don't worry, you get used to it. Now lets see where everybody's at."  
  
As Alieta read the info she got from the tower, Yumi listened with interest. After finishing the abilities they now had and where everyone was at, she had only one question to ask.  
  
"Lyoko Core? What is that?"  
  
"You know Yumi, I don't know. I never even heard of the place and I live here."  
  
"Should we check it out?"  
  
"Yeah, we should, we might find a way to get the others."  
  
As they walked out of the tower, their eyes met the most awesome and bizarre sight they would ever see.  
  
"Oh wow..."  
  
"My god..."  
  
The place was a giant network of Xana's vines that were seen coming out of the evenly placed towers. There was an eerie red glow from each and they seemed to be placed in what was a really big version of the Xana symbol. Pulsations could be felt and 1 minute intervals. But what was really strange was in the middle. Right in the middle of the giant symbol was what appeared to be a giant fireball. In the center of the fireball was the symbol of Xana. This just wasn't any place, this was Xana's virtual command center.  
  
"Yumi, this is the place where Xana used to reside...."  
  
"You mean this is.... His region?!?"  
  
"Yes... and we just left one of the few tower that are inactive..."  
  
"This is his region now...."  
  
"But it is strange, I thought there would be patrols, but its deserted! There is no one here..."  
  
"Ok, should we explore, or get the hell out of here?"  
  
"Yeah, let, let's go..."  
  
As they turned around, the tower they came out of went red.  
  
"Oh no! We're gonna have to find a different tower!"  
  
"Oh boy..."  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
3:00 PM Lyoko Forest Region  
  
"So now what?"  
  
"ODD! Shut up! You know what! We look for Jeremy, Yumi, and Alieta."  
  
"Man, I bet Xana is kicking himself in the head right now."  
  
"Yeah, I know."  
  
Remember, they don't know their new powers yet  
  
As Odd and Ulreck travel aimlessly through the forest, the can not help but notice...  
  
"Why aren't there any enemies around?"  
  
"Odd, do I look like I know?"  
  
"No, I'm just wondering..."  
  
"Lets just find them, ok?"  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
Author's Note: Okay! Now, the teams are separated; its very quiet, and Xana's base of ops. Has been revealed! Stay tuned for the next chapter!!! On with the tributes!  
  
Oh, and if I don't reply to yours, tell me, ok?  
  
Megamickle:  
  
Thank you for your review. Also, thanks for the tip on beta-reading!  
  
AelitaFan426:  
  
Thank you, I am glad that it is the best in your book.  
  
Shadow Dragon99:  
  
Thank you. The team did not give up for sissi, they wouldn't have cared if she was killed. It was her FATHER who gave up.  
  
I really have no idea who this is, I'm getting two names:  
  
Thank you and thanks again for being candid. I appreciate being told that I have potential.  
  
Locke  
  
Thank you. If this does seem rushed, sorry. I'm just doing this for fun. Yeah, but, all stories have cliches in them, you know?  
  
CL Fanatic  
  
Thank you. And I'm trying to update as soon as possible. I just have a lot to do!  
  
Shadow Dragon99  
  
You reviewed again! You MUST like my story! Jeremy look similar to himself, he just has a ammo belt with about 20 daggers. And yes, people everywhere are forced to view the teams' progress on any and all TVs and monitors anywhere and in all languages. Lexi  
  
Thank you. Hey, we all have opinions. You say the representation is a little much, I don't mind you saying that. 


	9. Jeremy's Death

Author's Note: And now, back to... The Plan!  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
3:05 PM Lyoko Mountain Region  
  
"Jeremy."  
  
"Yes, Master?"  
  
"It seems that there was a programming error."  
  
"I know. I am sorry, but I do not know what happened."  
  
"That is fine. It was my fault anyway. I have a new task for you."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Travel to the Forest Region. Find your former friends and kill them."  
  
"At once, Master."  
  
And so, Jeremy reentered the tower he left, jumped into the data stream, and went to the Forest Region.  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
3:10 PM Lyoko Core  
  
As Yumi and Alieta traveled through the Core, they kept their eyes peeled. As they reached the center of the Core, they felt like the core was watching them.  
  
"Man, this is very creepy."  
  
"I know, and look! There is a deactivated tower!!!"  
  
"Alright, wait... something is not right...."  
  
Yumi's suspicions were correct, for at that moment 3 crabs appeared.  
  
"Hmm, Yumi, you know what to do."  
  
"Right, ready... aim... and..."  
  
She thew her fan with such precision that it struck and killed a crab, circled around the tower and flew right into her owner's hand. She repeated this process two more times.  
  
"Alright Yumi! Haven't lost your touch!"  
  
As they walked in the tower, they could not see the Core looking at them.  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
3:12 PM Lyoko Forest Region  
  
Emerging from the tower, Jeremy looked around. They nowhere in sight. Setting off, it wasn't long before he saw them sitting on a tree stump.  
  
"Sigh."  
  
"Bored, Odd."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Me too. Hopefully Yumi and Alieta found a way to devirtualize all of us."  
  
"I just want to go home and beat the living..."  
  
THWACK!  
  
"Holy friggen' crap!"  
  
A dagger had just flown dangerously close to Odd's face and was now stuck in a tree.  
  
"Jeremy!!!"  
  
"Hello. You seem bored."  
  
"Jeremy, why are you doing this?"  
  
"Because I want to. Xana is now my friend."  
  
"I don't want to fight you."  
  
"Me neither!"  
  
"Too bad."  
  
With that, he threw two daggers, hit Ulreck and Odd in the chest and started to run off, laughing his head off.  
  
"Agh!"  
  
"Odd, we have to stop him!"  
  
"But how? He's our friend, and we can't kill him!"  
  
"No but we can punch him and kick him."  
  
"Ohhhh! Ulreck, you are genius!"  
  
"Right, here is what we do: I'll distract him, you sneak up and punch him till he falls. Got it?"  
  
As they traveled toward the fleeing Jeremy, they did not notice Alieta and Yumi emerging from a tower.  
  
"Was that...?"  
  
"Yeah, c'mon, lets go!"  
  
Up ahead at a clearing, Odd, and Ulreck saw Jeremy standing in front of a ledge.  
  
"STOP! If you come any closer, I jump!"  
  
That made them stop.  
  
"Jeremy! Come on! Let him go."  
  
"I don't think so."  
  
"Odd! What is going on?"  
  
"Alieta! Jeremy is threatening to jump."  
  
"Oh man!"  
  
As they watched in horror at what Jeremy was doing, only Jeremy noticed the crab scurry up behind them and begin top charge up at shot. A shot directed toward him.  
  
"You know, I have though about it. And, ok. Here is you friend back."  
  
Jeremy's eyes went back to normal, the symbol of Xana disappeared from his forehead, and he went into a dizzy state.  
  
"Huh? Wha..."  
  
POW! The crab fired his shot, and it connected with Jeremy's gut. The impact made him stagger, and then... he fell over the ledge.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"JEREMY!!!!!"  
  
"IMPACT!" Shouted Ulreck as he took care of the crab. He ran back up look over the ledge a saw the last look of terror on his friend's face right before he disappeared.  
  
"N-no... Jeremy..." Sobbed Alieta. The rest of the team was in distress, too.  
  
Odd couldn't take it anymore. He broke down and began to cry. But, because of it being virtual, there were no tears.  
  
"HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!!!!!"  
  
"Xana!"  
  
"I must say, this is actually getting good! I wish I had popcorn!"  
  
"W-w-why di-did you k-k-kill Jeremy?"  
  
"My dear Alieta. Because I wanted to, well, actually, I kind of wish I left him alive. Controlling him was really fun!"  
  
"YOU FIEND! HE DID NOTHING TO YOU!"  
  
"Yes he did. He helped foil my plans!"  
  
"XANA! When I get out of here, I'm gonna make you pay!!!"  
  
"Admirable sentiments, Ulreck. But you forget; how are you going to even get out of Lyoko? Hmm? Hmm? Well? Now, if you'll excuse me, my public awaits."  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
Author's Note: Oh no! Jeremy is DEAD??? That can't be good for the team! What will they do now? Find out next!  
  
I think this is going good, don't you?  
  
Current status:  
  
Jeremy: 0 (Killed) Alieta: 90 (Ally) Ulreck: 90 (Ally) Odd: 90 (Ally) Yumi: 100 (Ally)  
  
See ya's next time! 


	10. A glimmer of hope

Author's Note: Yeah... Well, I'm probably gonna get really bad reveiws for killing off Jeremy. But! It had to be done. Why? Do you honestly think I'll spoil the surprise? Flame me if you want, I don't mind. On with the show!  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
3:30 PM Control Room  
  
"Well, everybody. I hope you enjoyed what happened to Jeremy. I certainly did! And I wish I had popcorn to enjoy it as well!"  
  
Xana was giving another broadcast to the world with a great degree of enjoyment.  
  
"I do hope you learned your lesson. For stubbornness, the one named Jeremy has paid the price. To Jeremy's parents: If you said no, shame on you. Now then, we will do this again. You once again have 30 Minutes to decide to make me your leader, or if one of the remaining ends up like Jeremy. I think that word will look nice on, say, Yumi? Or maybe Odd? Oh well. See you in 30. You may ask, wasn't it 30? I am in a good mood. So don't question it!"  
  
On all TVs, the little status card marked Jeremy had a bold red word on his picture. It simply said: 'Deleted'.  
  
Oh, if you want to know, Xana has a few more tricks up his sleeves. What are they? I am not saying.   
  
............................................................................................................  
  
3:35 PM Lyoko Forest Region  
  
"Aw, come on guys. We can still save him."  
  
"Yeah, Ulreck? How? He is gone."  
  
"No! No, he is not! He is just a permanent program here!"  
  
"Wait a minute!"  
  
"Yumi, do you understand now?"  
  
"Yeah! Jeremy's materialization program!!!"  
  
"Exactly."  
  
He was right. Jeremy's Materialization program would be the answer. So far it had two successful test-runs. Once on Yumi, and the second on Alieta. He also had a backup of the program just in case Xana decided to 'modify it'. There was, however, one problem.  
  
"But, Ulreck. We have to be in the REAL world to be able to use it. We're in Lyoko."  
  
Well, at least they have another goal. And there is also the unseen question: Will it even work?   
  
"Alieta, you can program, right?"  
  
"Yeah... Why do you want to know Ulreck?"  
  
"I have a plan."  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
Author's Note: Yeah, well this is a kind of short chapter. Sorry, but don't worry, I'll try to make the next one nice and long. I am also deciding how many chapters I am going to make it.  
  
Next Chapter: The plan is hatched!  
  
Current Status:  
  
Jeremy: 0 Killed Ulreck: 90 Ally Odd: 90 Ally Alieta: 90 Ally Yumi: 100 Ally  
  
See ya next chapter! 


	11. The plan is hatched!

Author's Note: Well, here it is! Chapter eleven! Let us begin!  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
3:35 PM Lyoko Forest Region  
  
We join Ulreck, Odd, Alieta, and Yumi. They are in deep conversation for it seems that Ulreck has a plan that could possibly let them escape Lyoko.  
  
"Ok guys, here is the plan. We have Alieta program a program that bypasses the barriers Xana has placed to prevent us from returning."  
  
"I like it, but, one problem, I need access to that program to get an idea of what to do. The only place that I can find that program is at a place Yumi and I was sent to by that black hole. Lyoko Core."  
  
"Yeah, so?"  
  
"Ulreck, you haven't been there. That is Xana's territory! It suicide!"  
  
"Maybe so, but Ulreck has a point, Yumi. It is by far the best plan we have got. We can also see if we can't throw a monkey wrench into his backup plans."  
  
"There is also another problem. I have only been there once and there are a lot of towers that could be housing that program."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You know how you create a folder, then you place your document and programs into it? That is kind of what a tower does. The ones in the regions are like, universal shortcuts to those programs. I do not know what tower the actual program resides in."  
  
"I see..."  
  
"Well, I say let's do it!"  
  
"I'm with Odd. Ulreck? Alieta? What do you say?"  
  
"Sure, Yumi, I'm in."  
  
"I am in, too."  
  
"Now first off, we have to figure out how to get there. Yumi, Alieta, you say you were taken there after going in the black hole, right?"  
  
"Yes, but I am not sure if it will do that again."  
  
"We'll try to figure that out later. Now we must get to the Polar Region."  
  
"ULRECK! Are you insane? We don't know the extent of the damage done by the black hole! That whole region could be unstable!"  
  
"We have to try."  
  
"Alright! We will try, but we don't know what will happen."  
  
"Ok, here is the game plan, one, we get to the polar region. Two, we determine the extent of the black hole and then jump in it. Three, if all goes well, we should get to Lyoko's Core. Four, after we get there, we try and try until we get that program. Five, we modify and then, six, we get the hell out of here. We will deal with the rest when we get out. Everybody clear?"  
  
"Yeah, and remember, be careful of Xana!"  
  
"Let's do it!"  
  
"Ready when you are."  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
3:40 PM Control Room  
  
"Very good, Ulreck. I never even thought of that program and modifying it. This shall be interesting, very interesting indeed. But you better hurry, you only have 20 minutes till I attack again. I also shall look for this backup copy you speak of. Until then, my prisoners, until then."  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
Author's Note: Well now, that can't be good. Ulreck's plan seems perfect, but Xana knows! What will he do?  
  
Oh, and, I also considering a sequel to this story. What is your opinion? Should I make a sequel?  
  
To be continued! 


	12. Xana's fury

Author's Note: Alright people! This is it! Time for Ulreck's plan to begin! But will it succeed? I'm not telling, so you're out of luck. Read on!  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
3:42 PM Lyoko Forest Region  
  
Moving through the forest region with cat like qualities were a group of four people. They had to be extra careful if they wanted to succeed in this plan.  
  
"Alright, guys! We have to be extra careful! We need to get to a tower and get to the Polar Region."  
  
"Hey! Do you guys hear that?"  
  
It sounded like Xana, but he wasn't talking to them.  
  
"I am going to ask you one more time. Where are the personal records for the students here?"  
  
"I-I-I-I don't know what you're talking about..."  
  
"YES YOU DO! All schools have them!"  
  
"N-n-not us..."  
  
"You are a terrible liar! But that is fine. I enjoy dealing with tough customers."  
  
"Wha-what are you going to do?"  
  
"Let me tell you about a little thing about Lyoko. If you deactivate a tower in Lyoko, time is rewound and the day is replayed. Yours and almost everyone's merory of that day is erased. You still live, you just think it is a new day. But if you die, either in the real world, or Lyoko, and time resets, you don't come back. You stay dead."  
  
"Wh-where are you going with this?"  
  
"Can you imagine? Waking up one day and finding a loved one dead? You can't even be sure how it happened.  
  
"Come now. You must know where I am going with this. Your incompetence will cost you. Cost you dearly."  
  
"EEK! Daddy! Help!"  
  
"W-W-what are you doing?!?"  
  
"I am taking her. And I will find those records. Have a nice day now."  
  
"NOOOOOO!!!!!"  
  
"Daddy!"  
  
"Oh? Hmm, they heard..."  
  
Click. That was all. The team stood in complete shock.  
  
"Oh my god..."  
  
"But, what does he want with our personal records?"  
  
"I don't know Yumi, but we have to get to the polar region NOW!"  
  
But, Odd was being hesitant. He was having one of his visions.  
  
"...Save your friend, or save the world... the choice is yours."  
  
"GUYS! I just had a vision!"  
  
"Of what, Odd?"  
  
"I dunno, something about a decision or choice."  
  
"Right, we have to hurry now..."  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
3:45 PM Principal's Office  
  
Xana scours the office looking for the documents that will hopefully change the teams mind about Ulreck's plan.  
  
"Aha! Gold!"  
  
Indeed he has struck gold. He has found the schools personal records of every student in the school.  
  
"Let's see... Yumi, Ulreck, do I need Jeremy's? Nah, what about Alieta? No family... and Odd's. Perfect. Time to broadcast!"  
  
Using the handheld computer he has created, he types in the necessary commands and almost immediately all TVs change to the symbol of Xana.  
  
"Attention world and Lyokians. This is Xana. Due to an unfortunate set of circumstances, and my getting bored, I have decided to change my tactic! You have no time limit now, but your not of the hook yet. Give in to my demands, or you will see my new tactic in action. That is all. Have a good day now."  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
3:50 PM Lyoko Forest Region  
  
"Oh man, that cannot be good."  
  
"Look! The tower! "  
  
"Wh-what are you doing?"  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"It's Xana!"  
  
"Sissi, my dear. Don't worry. It will be over in just a moment."  
  
"What are you... No... please... NOOOOOOOOOO"  
  
Click.  
  
"Oh man... did he just kill..."  
  
"I hated her advances toward me but I never...."  
  
"We may not be too late! Hurry!"  
  
Inside the tower, Alieta ran a scan on the polar region. The news wasn't that good.  
  
"Ok, scan complete. Apparently the polar region is accessible, but..."  
  
"Here it comes..."  
  
"...It is quite unstable due to the black hole."  
  
"I knew it."  
  
"Well, do we continue, Ulreck?"  
  
"Yes. We have to stop Xana, and, unfortunately, avenge Sissi's death, if possible."  
  
"Alright then! It is settled!"  
  
As the team positions them selves at the edge of the platform, they look down into nothing but a darkness that seems to stretch on forever. Then, in perfect unison, they jump off the platform.  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
3:50 PM the City Mall  
  
Walking through the mall, Xana does not mind the stares of complete and total horror and shock on the faces around him. He IS the most wanted person by all government agencies and such. Heck, even all terrorist organizations were afraid of him. But that was just fine.  
  
"FREEZE!"  
  
It seemed that two overly hopeful security guards were going to try and stop him. You notice, he didn't have his army take out the so called 'rent-a-cop'.   
  
"Sigh. I have no wish to hurt weaklings. I just want get what I came for and leave."  
  
"We cannot allow that."  
  
"Grrr. Do you know what you are messing with, boy? If I were you I'd back off immediately."  
  
Pulling out his gun, he attempted to scare him. The other security guard followed suit.  
  
"Ha, ha, ha. You are amusing. What are you going to do? Shoot me? You haven't even taken the safety off. You also have only one clip. And you are drawing a crowd."  
  
Determined not to be taken for a fool, he cautiously glanced down at his .45. Whoa, it WAS on! Switching it off, he saw that realized he was also right again, he only had a clip! And he was drawing a crowd!  
  
"Hmm, you ARE determined to take me down. Ok, hold on a moment, please"  
  
Xana reached into his pocket and pull out a black cloth. Then he placed it over his eyes and tied in the back. He blindfolded himself! At this, the guard lost his temper and began to aim.  
  
Everyone in the room, seeing the coming battle, got the hell out of the way. Before the guard could even fire his gun, Xana nailed him right in the gut with a powerful kick, sending him straight into a wall 5 feet away.  
  
The other guard began to fire his gun wildly, but Xana was too quick. Leaping over top of the guard, Xana unleashed a fury of fist on the unfortunate guard. He ended with a well placed kick in the groin that sent him careening backwards on top of the other guard.  
  
Xana took off the blindfold and surveyed the damage he had done. Both of the guards were out cold, one of the window displays was heavily damaged, there were bullet holes in various places, and the whole crowd was ducking for cover. He shook his head in disgust.  
  
"Bah! I am sluggish today."  
  
And walked off. As he headed down the mall he saw his target, a small little store that sold kitchen utensils. What? I'm improvising, ok? Behind the counter were two people: A male and a female. Walking inside of the store, a little bell went off some where.  
  
It was the male who spoke.  
  
"Hello, sir, how may I..." But he stopped mid-sentence and look at Xana. Gradually, the horror and realization dawned on him and the female. They just realized who he was.  
  
"You are the parents of Yumi, are you not?"  
  
"YOU..!"  
  
"What have you done with my daughter?!?"  
  
"Oh don't worry, she is quite safe. And she will stay safe, if you cooperate with me."  
  
"No, we will never cooperate!"  
  
"Looks like we are doing this the hard way."  
  
Outside the story, mall goers passing the store could hear a kind of struggle going on. Then suddenly:  
  
CRASH! SMASH! Yumi's dad was seen traveling through the front widow and landing face first on the floor. A second later, the front door opened, and the mother was seen sliding across the floor toward her husband, who was just now getting up.  
  
"You had to do it the hard way. It is always the hard way."  
  
Xana was emerging from the store. The with a snap of his fingers, a blinding white light erupted from where Yumi's parents were at and a second later, they were no where to be seen.  
  
Positioning him self a little ways ahead of the store, Xana went into a stance much like a runner would at an Olympic race. Then, if one swift movement, he thrust his right hand in front of him and the store erupted in flames.  
  
"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! That's right! Burn, baby! BURN!"  
  
A snap of his fingers, a flash of light, and he was nowhere to be seen.  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
Author's Note: Wow! What a chapter! This is probably the most action packed chapter I have made so far. I would like to point out, I had a heck of a lot fun making this chapter!  
  
Next chapter:  
  
What is wrong with the polar region? And what is up with that vision?  
  
To be continued in "The return to the Polar Region!"  
  
See ya! 


	13. The polar region

Author's Note: Yeah, not many people responded to that last chapter. Remember, I am always open for suggestions. And, yes, flames are ok. Actually, I've only gotten complaints about my grammar, but what do you expect? I fell asleep in English! Ok, enough of my rambling, on with the show!  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
4:00 PM Channel 6 News Report  
  
"Good afternoon. We interrupt this program to bring you this breaking news. Xana has attacked the mall, as well as a few locals. The attacks happened around 3:40 PM. Our top reporter, Teresa, is on the scene. Teresa, what is the report?"  
  
"It appears that Xana came to this mall, was almost stopped by two security guard, torch a small store, and kidnapped a male and a female. Rumor has it that the two he kidnapped were the parents of Yumi. Let me see if I can get some more information. Excuse me, excuse me sir!"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Can you tell me what happened here?"  
  
"Yes, I sure can! Well, you see, Xana came into this mall, right, he was strolling through like he was an average person. Well, two guards came up behind them, ya know, and they yelled 'FREEZE!' He stopped and looks at them, and after a few words, the guards whipped out their guns. But he wasn't fazed at all! He then put on a blindfold and kicked the tar out of them. I couldn't tell you what happened next. I got the (BLEEP) outta there!"  
  
"Thank you. Back to you."  
  
"We will be back in a moment. Remember, Channel 6 News it the place to learn more information about the attacks and the little known 'Lyoko' as reports come in."  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
4:01 PM Lyoko Polar Region  
  
Ulreck, Odd, and Yumi are all sitting in a tower inside the polar region. Alieta is up top checking to see if the polar region is safe enough to enter. They do not want to speak, for the death of their best friend is just now setting in.  
  
The team looks up as Alieta glides gracefully down.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"I have determined that the polar region is generally safe for now. But we must be very careful. Large portions of the data have been corrupted and damaged."  
  
"Ok, let's go!"  
  
As they walk outside, they are greeted with a strange sight. The polar region is indeed still the polar region, but with noticeable differences. Portions of the coding of the program and 3d framework can be seen in many places. Static can be heard every so often and the colors often invert with the noise. Ok, ok! I got these ideas from .hack INFECTION. What do you want from me? I'm only human! Actually, it's a good game...   
  
"Woo, what a mess."  
  
"You can say that again, Odd."  
  
"Woo, what a mess."  
  
"I was joking, you moron."  
  
"Will you two shut up and focus?"  
  
"Sure, Yumi. Ok, Alieta, where is the hole?"  
  
"I am sorry, but I was not able to get close to it. We will have to walk east for awhile. We will then come to a cliff, where I will generate an ice slide that will catapult into the heart of the black hole."  
  
"Lovely, any more good news?"  
  
"ULRECK! She is just saying what's going on here! Giver her some slack, man!"  
  
"Sorry, Yumi. And sorry, Alieta."  
  
"It is quite alright. We all seem to be gaining some nerves from being trapped in Lyoko."  
  
"Wow. We have actually covered a lot of ground in the past few moment!"  
  
Odd was indeed right. They could not see the tower anymore. It was out of sight but what they could see was the hole. All it was, was a big round lake of nothing but blackness. In the middle of the blackness the remains of the tower could be seen. It was completely black, and the only way to see it by looking for what seemed to be black flames.  
  
"Woo. Wow. What a sight."  
  
"Yeah, really. Okay, Alieta, we're here. Now what?"  
  
But Alieta already answered that question. She was near the end of the cliff, kneeling and looked to be in prayer. As the rest got closer, they noticed that she seemed to be making and ice slide. But, it was far from completed.  
  
"Oh, I see. That is what is going to send us into the black hole. Looks like fun."  
  
"Yes it does. But, I am afraid I cannot let you do that."  
  
"No... Not now... Why now?"  
  
"I must say, you guys are really getting on my nerves, but, I can change that."  
  
"Everyone! Stay alert!"  
  
"Ha, ha, ha! You think you can win? I must say, Ulreck, your plan is one that I would never have even thought of!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"He knows!"  
  
The team had there weapons drawn, and was ready for a fight. Alieta was still deep in concentration as the ice slide slowly materialized from the cliff. Odd was the first to speak after what seemed to be a few minutes.  
  
"Something is wrong... nothing is happening!"  
  
"Yeah, yeah... Xana is up to something... it's to easy!"  
  
"You can say that again. You are not in the best place to battle. Nor is it the best time. Look around you." Xana called from nowhere.  
  
"Oh my god..."  
  
Once again, Xana was right. They were on the side of a cliff, and there was no way to hide or find shelter. Not only that, Alieta couldn't create anything. She was too busy making their ice slide.  
  
Then they heard a sound they did not want to hear. From the west, they could hear the low sound that was like a buzzing noise. Xana was sending over some hornets to play.  
  
As they looked in horror, Odd yelled the most obvious thing they had to do.  
  
"We have to protect Alieta!!!!!"  
  
"Yeah, good idea, Odd. But how?"  
  
"Simple, I distract them, since I can't deflect shots, you protect Alieta by deflecting shot. You get a clear shot, take it!"  
  
"Odd, I have to hand it to you. Nice plan, man, nice plan!"  
  
"Thanks Yumi! Now get ready!"  
  
As the swarm of hornets began to get closer, Yumi and Ulreck got close the kneeling Alieta and Odd was in front preparing to dodge.  
  
"Alright, you ugly bugs! Lets see how ya handle a moving target." Was the last thing that was spoken. At that moment the 5 hornets divided and began to unleash a hailstorm of fire.  
  
As Yumi and Ulreck deflected their shots and protected Alieta, Odd danced around all five of them shouting taunts and looked to be enjoying himself fully.  
  
"Something is wrong! Why is he only sending five of them?" Yelled Ulreck in all the confusion.  
  
His question was soon answered. Using a diving hornet aimed right at him, Odd jumped, and, using the hornet, shot an arrow into one going after Yumi.  
  
"LASER ARROW!"  
  
POW! The hornet exploded into tiny pieces, but it didn't disappear. It regenerated!  
  
"DAMNIT!"  
  
"Ulreck! Watch your tongue!"  
  
"Sorry..."  
  
Odd looked at the ice slide. It was only half done. Wait, was it speeding up? Double-checking it, he realized that she was concentrating with all her might!  
  
"Way to go Alietaaaaagh!"  
  
He stalled a moment too long. A hornet blast hit him in the back and he staggered for a few seconds. Odd: 80 LP  
  
"NO! Odd! Are you ok?"  
  
He did not respond. But what he did do was, with precision timing, flipped over, jumped up right as the hornet that shot him flew over and did a back- flip. Thus sending that poor hornet fling over the black hole.  
  
As he landed, Ulreck yelled to him, "Wow! Nice kick!"  
  
Odd went on and kicked two more of the hornets away. But he was too late to prevent the hornets from hitting Yumi 80 and Ulreck 80.  
  
"Guys! Guys! Come on!"  
  
It was Alieta, and she was waving them over to signal them, but a hornet hit her Alieta: 80 and she fell down the slide.  
  
Ulreck and Yumi were hesitant to go and they looked at Odd, who was still being attacked.  
  
"Just go! I'll hold them off!"  
  
They went, and he was left alone with the four hornets. He then jumped up and yelled, "LASER ARROW!"  
  
But nothing happened.  
  
"No! Laser Arrow! Laser Arrow!"  
  
He landed and shook his wrist furiously. But it was no good. The hornets noticed this and then did something strange. They flew into each other creating a hornet that was 4x the size of a normal one. As it began to charge its laser, Odd took that as his cue to run like hell.  
  
The hornets fired their super laser and Odd jumped over the ice slide. The laser missed, but Odd knew that his landing was going to hurt.  
  
"OOF!"  
  
As he slid down, he came upon the end of the slide. As he was propelled upward, he yelled out "OH SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Then went into a free-fall.  
  
As the sight of the blackness came toward him, he covered his face with his hands, and passed out cold.  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
Author's Note: Yeah. Well, that's all for this chapter. And history is repeating it self. I'm not getting any reviews. Sorry this is late. I am REALLY busy. Ta, folks. 


	14. The Great Escape

Author's Note: Here we go again with another exciting installment! You can call that sarcasm, if you like. By the way, if have been reading the reviews, you may have noticed that one of them is entitled 'your brother'. Well, uh, ah, it is true. That is my brother. Although I am happy he reviewed, heck, even read my story; I am of the opinion that he gave too much info. Well, nuff said. On with the show.  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
4:30 PM Lyoko's Core  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"JEREMY"  
  
"Ahh!"  
  
A startled Odd woke with a start. He looked like he had just seen a ghost, or in his case, had a really bad nightmare. He had hoped it was just a bad dream. Just a overactive imagination, but it was not. He almost relived what happened to his dear friend Jeremy.  
  
"Odd! Are you ok?"  
  
It was Yumi. He, Yumi, Ulreck, and Alieta were all in a tower. It seemed that they were waiting for him to wake.  
  
"Yeah. I-I'm ok."  
  
"Man, you gave us a scare. Passing out like that. We thought you were going to, uh, miss the exit."  
  
"Thanks for caring, guys."  
  
"No problem. Now that your awake, you need some time to rest, or can we head out?"  
  
Odd needed a minute to think. They actually made it? That ice slide worked?  
  
"You mean, this IS the core?"  
  
"Not exactly. But we are in the right place."  
  
"Yeah, I'm ready! Let's go!"  
  
The team stepped outside the tower. As Ulreck and Odd looked around in awe, not a single one noticed that the core was looking at them. Not looking like it was, but actually was.  
  
"Hey, Alieta, do you even know where this tower is? There are a lot of them."  
  
"Yeah, I know where it is. It is right next to the core."  
  
The team set off. They did not notice the 4 crabs materialize behind them. I thought they were the little brown things! Not the large red things! Then what ARE the little brown things called?   
  
............................................................................................................  
  
4:35 PM Some Commercial Airport Where the team lives, of course.   
  
It is not the most pleasant sight to see. The whole main building lays in ruin. Fire rage everywhere, in some places it appears that a bomb was set off. Many people have been seriously injured and fire workers and paramedics are having trouble getting to them. Out on the runways and hangers it is the same picture. Planes have been de-winged, and in some cases, smashed to pieces. Passengers are still trapped on the planes with no wings, for the doors have been sealed.  
  
The center of this mess revolves around one person. Xana. At the present moment, he is currently setting up a fireworks show near the re-fueling depot.  
  
"Let's see now... What can I use as a fuse? Ah, this rope will do just fine."  
  
"Please, let me go... I have a wife, kids..."  
  
Xana has taken the airport security chief and tied him up. This way, he can get access to any place he wishes to go.  
  
"Oh, shut up! I'm not going to kill you. Why? Well, it will be no fun to rule over a bunch of dead people, now wouldn't it?"  
  
"Yeah, but...'  
  
"SHUT THE FUCK UP!"  
  
A beeping from Xana wrist computer interrupted their conversation.  
  
"Oh?"  
  
He looks at it. Then laughed!  
  
"Man, they are getting far. Almost found a way out."  
  
"Yay! Were saved!"  
  
"I SAID SHUT UP! Even if they do get out, I have a nasty surprise waiting for them when they find me."  
  
"Wh-what kind of plan?"  
  
He told the security chief.  
  
"Oh my god... you wouldn't. You couldn't..."  
  
"Oh, but I can."  
  
"You asshole!"  
  
"I try."  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
4:40 PM Lyoko's Core  
  
As the team progressed through the network of vines and towers, they came to stop at a tower that was blue.  
  
"Ok, this is the tower."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Positive, Yumi."  
  
"Alright then, Alieta, now what?"  
  
"Ok, I am going to go inside and begin to reprogram the scanning program. I will not be able to help as much, and you will not be able to enter the tower while I am working."  
  
"Sure, but what if we need to contact you or you need to contact us?"  
  
"I be able to monitor your position and I will also contact you when I am done and ready."  
  
"Ok, let's... Wait... do you hear that?"  
  
As the team turned around they found themselves face to face with 4 approaching crabs. Looks like Xana was waiting for them, or was it something else?  
  
"Oh goody. It a welcoming committee."  
  
"Yeah! Alieta, Get into the tower and get to work! We'll hold them off till your ready."  
  
Alieta nodded and gave the thumbs up symbol, the vanished into the tower.  
  
"Alright you red freaks! Time for some hide and seek!"  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
Author's Note: Yeah, I feel like doing it different today. You'll see how.  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
4:50 PM Lyoko's Core (Ulreck)  
  
As soon as Ulreck said those words, each one took off towards a different crab. As he lured his away from the tower, he made a mental note to take care of Alieta's later.  
  
As he weaved in and out of the vines and kept turning suddenly, he found that this crab was surprisingly agile. Did Xana modify them like he did the Hornets?  
  
The crab charged up, and right as it fired it, Ulreck jumped out of the way and darted behind a tower.  
  
The crab followed, but he wasn't there!  
  
"HEY UGLY!" Ulreck yelled as he jumped on top of the crab.  
  
Then before the crab could react, he yelled "IMPACT!" and thrust his sword into the symbol. BOOM! The crab exploded into millions of pieces.  
  
Ulreck noticed Yumi was running in complete panic and he went after her.  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
4:53 PM Lyoko's Core (Yumi)  
  
Yumi was in complete panic. She attempted to destroy her crab earlier on, but, she missed and it went straight into a tower.  
  
"How could I miss?" She though. The she heard Ulreck.  
  
"Yumi! Yumi, need any help?"  
  
"Yeah, my fan is stuck in a tower!"  
  
"Hmm, I have an idea! Keep him chasing you while I set it up!"  
  
"That shouldn't be hard!" Yumi yelled sarcastically.  
  
As she ran, she couldn't help but wonder, what in the heck does Ulreck have planned?  
  
She did not notice the vine underneath her. Her foot caught in the vine and she started to stumble. Seeing the chance, the crab fired off two shots. Both of which hit Yumi in the back for a total of 40 Life Points. Yumi: 40   
  
As she fell on the floor, she noticed a flash of purple. Then, with out warning, the crab suddenly blew up.  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
4:55 PM Lyoko's Core (Odd)  
  
Out of ammo. He was out of ammo. Now he had no way to kill off his crab.  
  
That was until Ulreck told him the plan he had. He didn't believe it would work.  
  
But it came off with out a hitch!  
  
Now here they were taking on the final crab. Then they heard her voice.  
  
"YES! It works! Initiating de-virtualization procedure now!"  
  
They were each encased inside of a pillar of white light, then they were gone. The time was 5:00 PM  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
Author's Note: Well, they made it. They are finally free. Or are they? And even if they ARE; what about Xana? Well, your just gonna have to wait, eh?  
  
If you are confused about the plan that happened above, here's what went down:  
  
Ulreck saw Yumi struggling with her crab. That much you know. He said he had a plan, but truth be told, he didn't know what it was yet. Then he saw Odd's predicament. That was when he knew he had to kill two birds with one stone. Ulreck then told Odd what to do, but he left out his own role. What he had to do was to get the crab to stop long enough so that Odd's crab would collide with Yumi's. So, getting behind a tower that Yumi was getting ready to pass, he stuck out his foot, and tripped Yumi. He wasn't particularly happy in doing so, but it was the only way. He also didn't count for the crab to knock off 40 points on Yumi. Odd was a little late in getting there. But the plan did work.  
  
There you go, what happened is written for all to see!  
  
Next time: he's ALIVE?!? But... he CAN'T be!  
  
Till next time, see ya! 


	15. Jeremy Lives?

Author's Note: They have escaped. But, what gonna happen next? Here we go with the show!  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
5:00 PM Scanner Room  
  
With a soft hissing noise, all three scanners opened up. But this time they did not create any of Xana creatures, but the three battle weary warriors. One closed, and then it reopened producing a fourth one. They people were none other than Ulreck, Odd, Yumi, and Alieta.  
  
"Man, it feels great to be back!"  
  
"Yeah, but, we don't know what kind of mischief Xana been causing. Let's get to the Control Room!"  
  
They took the elevator up to the Control Room; they all were silent. Jeremy would normally be up there to welcome them back, but he was...  
  
The elevator shuddered to a stop, the large metal doors unlatched and opened, and the team walked inside. They looked around, no Xana. But, was that a web-cam on the computer?  
  
"Ok, Alieta, you know how to work that thing, see what Xana has been up to, please."  
  
"Sure, Odd."  
  
As she scanned the world, she relayed everything she found out to the team. How he terrorized the locals, destroyed every military and police buildings and personnel, what happened at the mall, and the airport.  
  
But she stopped suddenly, as the metal doors hissed and began to open. Everyone turned and looked at the doors and saw a person stagger toward them.  
  
Then, with the power of 15 racehorses, it hit them. As they stared at the figure, which now collapsed in front of them, they knew it was impossible, but yet, it WASN'T!  
  
The figure on the floor was not Xana; it was Jeremy!  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
5:05 PM Highway 55  
  
There was but one car this evening. A 70s Volkswagen Beetle. Inside it, the airport security chief, who was named Gary, pushed his little car as fast as it would go.  
  
He had to find those kids before it was too late! Why? He knew Xana's Plan!  
  
He was quite possibly the only one who knew it. And he did not like the sound of it. No sir. Not at all!  
  
As he passed the old factory, he wondered why haven't they torn that place down yet? No matter, he was headed toward the school. Maybe someone could help him there.  
  
How ironic, don't you think?   
  
............................................................................................................  
  
5:10 PM Control Room  
  
Ulreck pulled Yumi away from Jeremy, Alieta and Odd. He wasn't sure about Jeremy.  
  
"I don't know why, Yumi, but something isn't right with Jeremy."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Remember the reality Xana had us trapped in?"  
  
"What, you think he's impersonating Jeremy again?"  
  
"Just a thought."  
  
They were near the computer, and as soon as Ulreck said that, it turned itself on, and Xana's smiling face appeared.  
  
"Oh, but there is no reason to do that."  
  
Everyone, except Jeremy, who was still unconscious, looked at the computer.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean I already have a plan. A plan to get rid of you for good!"  
  
"Alieta, Odd, bring Jeremy to the elevator, we're leaving."  
  
They did so, and right as they pressed the button, Xana called out: "You don't know where I am!"  
  
The door closed and they traveled upward.  
  
"Ha, ha, ha, h..." the computer screen froze for a split second, then, "...on't know where I am! Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!"  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
5:15 PM the school entrance  
  
Gary looked around, how strange, no one's around.  
  
As he wondered the buildings, he called out "Hello? Anyone there?"  
  
'Where in the heck IS everybody' Gary thought. 'Everybody evacuate or something?'  
  
He was in the courtyard and about ready to leave when he heard it. A slight thumping noise, like someone banging against glass. He looked over at the cafeteria, and was astonished. It looked like the entire school, faculty and students, were trapped in the cafeteria. It looked relatively unprotected, why didn't they just leave the building?  
  
He approached the door, and almost everybody turned and looked at him, the realizing what he was about to do everybody frantically screamed "NO! NO! DON'T! YOU'LL BE KILLED!"  
  
Ignoring their plea, he put his hand on the door and pushed it open, then suddenly, nothing happened. Everyone got quiet.  
  
It was Gary who spoke first. "Um, does anybody know where I can find Ulreck, Yumi, Odd?"  
  
It was Jim who acted irrationally by sizing Gary by the collar of his outfit, and thrust him against a wall.  
  
"What make you think we'll tell you, Xana?" Jim snarled.  
  
"I... But... Xana... Not..." Gary stammered.  
  
It was the principal who settled everything. "JIM! I am sure he is not Xana. PUT HIM DOWN! Now then, who are you?"  
  
Jim reluctantly put him down. Gary brushed himself off and said, "My name is Gary. I am a security chief at the airport. I need to find the kids who were trapped in Lyoko."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"They are in grave danger."  
  
By this time the entire faculty was gathered around Gary and the principal.  
  
"I know his plan," Gary said.  
  
"Can you tell us?"  
  
He told them everything. When he finished, the entire faculty was white. Gary stood there with an expression that clearly said he was serious.  
  
"Bu... Bu... But He, he, he can't possibly..." It was Jim stammering this time.  
  
"I am sorry, but I do not have any clue as to where they might be. If you have a cell phone, we'll call you if anything come up that could help."  
  
Gary gave his cell number, said thanks, and left. So much for that.  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
Author's Note: Didn't see that coming didja? Huh? Huh? Oh, if you're wondering, I won't give any more hints, Gary will be seen again, and that's about it.  
  
See ya next time! 


	16. He's not Jeremy!

Author's Note: I would first like to give out a thanks to a reviewer. Kohari, thank you for your idea, I think I may do just that on account of I'm running out of ideas. To anybody who reads this: If you have an idea that I could use, please tell me. E-mail, review, etc.! Okay, and on with the show.  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
5:20 PM The Elevator  
  
As the team rode up the elevator, everybody was silent. Then, suddenly, the elevator shook violently and knocked everybody to the ground and the lights flickered for a moment. Soon after, the lights went dead, and the elevator suddenly dropped down.  
  
It came to rest between the Control Room and the Scanners.  
  
"Owww!" As the team untangled themselves from each other, Ulreck tried to reactivate the elevator.  
  
As he continued to punch the big red button, nothing happened. "Oh, man, why now?" Ulreck said.  
  
"What is the matter, Ulreck?" Asked Alieta.  
  
"No power to the elevator."  
  
"Well, what do we do now?" said Jeremy.  
  
It was Odd who came up with the plan. "Simple, Jeremy, we climb." And with that he pointed to the shaft access hatch on the ceiling.  
  
Jeremy looked at him with a thoughtful expression, and then he smiled and said "Nice idea."  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
Much Later (5:30 PM)  
  
As the team walked out of the factory, it suddenly hit them, where could Xana be?  
  
"So, uh, where do we look for Xana?"  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
5:35 PM The Mall  
  
Where in the heck could those kids be?  
  
He checked the school, the around the town, and now he checked the mall. But for some reason, he could not find them. Gary looked around the mall, and noted that Xana had indeed been here. Come to think of it, not only could he not find those kids, he couldn't find a single person ANYWHERE!  
  
As he passed The Electronics Shop Yes, it is an actual shop. My father and grandfather owned it. He decided to check out the old factory. Something about that place nagged him, anyway.  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
5:40 PM The Park  
  
"Man, it seems our friend had fun at the mall."  
  
Ulreck was right. Even though the fire fighters were able to put out the fire, there was still smoke billowing out of the store Xana set fire to.  
  
"Looks like we are on the right track, huh?"  
  
"Oh shut up Odd!"  
  
"Will you two quit it? Look!"  
  
Up at the mall parking lot, they saw a Volkswagen beetle pull out and leave the parking lot. But, as soon as it had begun to leave, it stopped. Then, the driver stepped out and began to run toward them.  
  
"HEY! YOU'RE IN DANGER!!!! YOUR FRIEND ISN'T WHO HE SAYS HE IS!!!!!"  
  
"Huh? What do you mean?" Yumi asked once Gary got close enough.  
  
"I'm telling you, your friend isn't who he is!"  
  
"Who?" Asked Jeremy.  
  
He pointed at Jeremy. "He's not Jeremy! He's Xana!"  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
Author's Note: Woah, can it be? Jeremy is Xana? What do you think? Is Gary whacked out of his mind, or is he telling the truth? To be continued!  
  
By the way, I bet your sick of these 'Author's Notes', aren't you? See ya! 


	17. Xana's Ace

Author's Note: Um, well, don't have much to say this time... So, on with the show!  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
5:50 PM The Park  
  
The team was shocked. Was this guy serious? Jeremy wasn't Jeremy?  
  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa... Can you repeat that?" Ulreck said.  
  
"I said, he not Jeremy, he's Xana!"  
  
"Look, buddy, I don't know who you are, but I am NOT Xana!" Yelled Jeremy.  
  
"Just what makes you think he IS Xana?" Inquired Yumi.  
  
"Now, Gary, what make you think I would impersonate THAT computer geek?"  
  
Everyone turned around at the sound of his voice. Xana was leaning against a tree near them and look mildly amused.  
  
"That isn't Xana! It a hologram!" exclaimed Gary. "Here, I'll prove it."  
  
"NO! Wait!"  
  
Gary went right up to Xana, swung his fist at him, and went straight through his gut without a scratch done to Xana.  
  
"See? I told you!"  
  
"Ah, but what if I am Jeremy? You would think that I would have attack sooner, right?"  
  
"Not exactly." It was Jeremy who said this. "You could have just as easily killed Ulreck, Yumi, and Odd in the virtual reality you had them in."  
  
"True, true."  
  
"And you could have killed us just by turning off Lyoko."  
  
"Good point. But, I still have much to do with Lyoko. I still need to be finished!"  
  
This took the team by surprise.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I may have my powers, true, but I am linked to Lyoko. Killing off that power would, slightly weaken me. You see, Lyoko provides me with my monsters. It also allows me to turn into electricity and flow with ease through the phone lines, power lines, radio signals, satellite signals, and any other form of electrify there is. With a touch of my finger I can corrupt anything to serve me. So you see, there is no need to shut down Lyoko yet."  
  
"And how do you plan to finalize yourself?"  
  
"If I told you, I would take the fun out of it."  
  
Then Xana disappeared.  
  
"Whoa! Where did he go?"  
  
"Hey, Gary, right? Do you still think our Jeremy is Xana?"  
  
"Ya know, I am not sure anymore."  
  
"Well, come on, let's see if we can't use the super computer to find about his plans."  
  
"Yeah, that is a good idea, Ulreck, let's go. Hey, Gary, if you want you can come along."  
  
"Yeah sure, come on, we'll take my car."  
  
As the team headed off, something peculiar happened. What almost appeared to be an invisible hand, Gary was suddenly lifted from the ground and thrown into a tree knocking him out cold. The team looked for the cause and found Jeremy in a most unusual stance. He was standing with one are out in front of him and a stern look on his face.  
  
When he spoke, it was in a tone most unlike Jeremy. "He knew too much. He had to be silenced."  
  
The truth hit home instantly. Gary was telling the truth. Jeremy WAS Xana!  
  
"You fiend!" Screamed Alieta. This was the first time that Alieta had EVER screamed in anger. Heck, it WAS the first time they had even SEEN her angry.  
  
"What have you done with Jeremy?!?" Snarled Ulreck.  
  
The rest of the team was too dumbstruck and infuriated to even speak.  
  
"Ah, do not worry, Ulreck. He is still in Lyoko."  
  
Then the fake Jeremy began to change before their eyes. His hair began to turn black and spike upward, and his face began to change. On his hand, the symbol of Xana appeared, and his glasses began to turn into sunglasses. His clothing turned black and a trench coat began to appear around him. After the transformation, Xana dusted himself off and stared hungrily at the team.  
  
"Why did you do it?"  
  
"Hmm. A good question. Oh yeah, I just wanted to mess with you."  
  
That was a mistake to say. Because at that moment, Yumi snapped.  
  
"Hiiiiiya!" Yumi kicked Xana straight in the face causing him to flip backward and fall on his back. "Waaaoof!"  
  
But she was far from finished. She walked over and grabbed his throat. Then she pulled his face up, and punched it again. Then she spoke what was on her mind.  
  
"It really doesn't take a lot to get me mad. But to get me to the point that I want to kill take a little time. For almost a year we have put up with your shit, and each time we have defeated you. You are nothing to us. NOTHING. Trust me when I say this, we would have pulled the plug LOOOONG ago with out a second thought. The only reason we didn't is because we became friend with Alieta and wanted to help her get out of that hell hole."  
  
Gary, who was just now regaining consciousness, saw Yumi leaning over Xana. His only thought was what the hell just now happened?  
  
"You can think, Xana, how pissed and saddened we were when we found that you gave Alieta a virus. That if you went down, you'd take her with you. Well Xana, no matter how you try, you will always fail. You are the biggest, most insecure, pathetic, FREAK of nature, kid that I have EVER seen in my life!"  
  
With that, she threw him back down and kicked him in the ribs. As she walked back to the team, she was greeted with rather stunned looks. The crumpled heap that was Xana was still moaning.  
  
As Xana struggled to get up, he acted in a way that could not be explained.  
  
"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha..."  
  
Xana was laughing! Even though he had a black eye, at least one broken rib, and a nose that was bleeding profusely, he was laughing!  
  
The team looked at him with curiosity as he continued.  
  
"Ha, h-ha, ha, h-ha... G-good m-move, Yumi... B-but I still h-have Ace to p-p- play..."  
  
This confused the team even more. Even Gary wasn't sure what he was about to do.  
  
"You like f-fireworks, don't you?"  
  
He reached into his coat and pulled out what appeared to be PDA. He pressed a button on it and it beeped in confirmation. Looking at it, he grinned and then tossed to Yumi. "Catch."  
  
She caught it and looked at it. It was some sort of timer that was counting down. It currently read: 5Hr: 58Min: 12Sec  
  
"What is this?"  
  
"A countdown to the greatest fireworks display ever. A nuclear blast."  
  
The words horrified the team and Gary.  
  
"At this moment, all nuclear reactors have been set to overload and will explode at that moment. The result will be the most catastrophic meltdown in history. And guess what? There is only one way to prevent it."  
  
"I am afraid to guess, submit to you?"  
  
"Naw, I gave up with that. Lyoko is the key."  
  
"Oh man..."  
  
"We have to return NOW!"  
  
And with that, the team began to run back to the factory. Gary, unsure what to think, ran after them. After all, he might be able to help them.  
  
As they ran, Xana called after them. "HA, HA, HA, HA! WAIT TILL YOU GET THERE! I HAVE A FINAL SURPRISE WAITING! HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!" ............................................................................................................  
  
Author's Note: Well, a countdown to disaster has begun. Will the team stop it in time? Stay tuned!  
  
By the way, have you read the works by, uh, I think he's called 'Red the Dragon' (If he's reading this, did I get it right?)? I personally like he works.  
  
See ya! 


	18. It's a trap!

Author's Note: Um, hello again. Hey, what can I say? These Author's Notes have become standard with me! On with the show!  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
6:05 PM The Park  
  
As the team headed off toward the factory, the conversation and confrontation had left them shaky. The final word that Xana called out still had them wondering.  
  
Gary had managed to convince them that he could be of some assistance.  
  
The team was currently discussing where the tower could be.  
  
"I have a hunch." Said Alieta. "Something this big would probably be from the central tower in Lyoko's Core."  
  
"Yeah, I think so too. By the way, did anyone else feel that while we were there, that the core was looking at us?"  
  
"Yeah, I felt it too."  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
6:10 (The team's time) Washington DC  
  
The Lincoln Monument was in ruin. In place of Abe's face was now a crater and the inscriptions now bore the symbol of Xana. Many of the columns were in pieces and cars and rock were everywhere they shouldn't be.  
  
The Washington Monument had multiple structure-based holes in it and seemed to be standing by God's will.  
  
Now Xana was making his way into the White House. He hadn't bothered to capture or kill all of the secret service agents. There were far too many to count. Besides, he needed a challenge.  
  
"Hey you! Freeze!"  
  
The secret service didn't wait to find him.  
  
"And if I don't? What will you do then? Shoot me?"  
  
"I will if you do not turn around and place you hands behind your head."  
  
A beeping noise came from Xana's wrist computer. Looking at it, he smiled. 'Right on schedule' he thought to himself.  
  
"I am sorry, but forgive me if I leave in a hurry, I am kind of busy right now."  
  
And with that, he was gone.  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
6:20 PM The Factory  
  
As the team entered the factory, Gary realized that he had no clue to where they were going. Only that this 'Lyoko' seemed to be in this old factory.  
  
"So, uh, where is this Lyoko place?"  
  
"Well, its kind of hard to explain, but Lyoko isn't really a place, its more of a program." Stated Ulreck.  
  
"A... program?"  
  
"Yeah, to get to it, we need to go down an elevator. There we will drop you off with Alieta, who will tell you what to do then."  
  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa! You mean I'm gonna be monitoring you guys in this 'Lyoko'?"  
  
"Yeah, that's right. It was Gary, right? Don't worry about it. It will be easy. You just have to make sure we get there in one piece and warn us of enemies that attack us." Reassured Odd.  
  
They finally reached the Control Room. Every one of them got off and walked toward the computer.  
  
It was Odd who noticed something strange. "Hey, is that a note?" And pointed at the computer screen. Sure enough, there was a note taped to the screen.  
  
Alieta took the note and read it. Then she read it again.  
  
Then she read it again. Confused, she extended it out to the rest of the team. They took it, read it, and became equally confused. The message was simply coordinates for Lyoko.  
  
After awhile, Yumi spoke. "So, who wants to be first?"  
  
The rest looked at her strangely. "What? Who's gonna be first to try out those coordinates?"  
  
"But, Yumi, we don't know where they might lead!"  
  
"All the more reason to try."  
  
It was Odd who came up with a solution. "Why don't we all try it together? Except Alieta and Gary, of course."  
  
Ulreck smiled. "Will you ever cease to amaze me, Odd?"  
  
Odd felt like being a jackass and said, "Yes, I will."  
  
As Yumi, Ulreck, and Odd went to the scanners, Alieta began to tell Gary about what to do. "Here, I'll input the needed coordinates. One to where we're going, and the second for where to go on the return trip."  
  
"Return trip?"  
  
"Yes, the return trip to the past. The team quite literally gets de-ja-vu from it."  
  
"Oh, ok."  
  
"Now, to send us there, there are three thing you must do. Scan, transfer, virtualize."  
  
"And how is that done?"  
  
"I'll show you. First, to scan you must..." she showed him the keystrokes, "after you do that, you must then transfer." She showed him some more keystrokes. "And finally, you virtualize. To do that, simply press the enter key. Now you try it."  
  
"Ok... Scanning..." he did the first set... "Transferring..." then the second set... "Virtualization!" He pressed the enter key.  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
6:30 PM Currently Unknown Region  
  
Ulreck, Yumi, and Odd appeared in the region. The procedure came off without a hitch. As they looked around the sudden realization of where they were brought a wave of terror over the warriors.  
  
"Well? Where are you?" Gary's voice called over them.  
  
"TELL AILETA NOT TO COME!!!!!!!" Yelled Ulreck. "IT'S A TRAP!!!!!!!!!"  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
Author's Note: Do you know where they are? Find out next time! By the way, can you guy PLEASE my story? I just want reviews! Is that too much to ask? Oh and there will be a sequel! I am sure of it! See ya! 


	19. The Decision

Author's Note: Ok everyone! It's getting down to the wire here! I shall tell you now that this is the final confrontation for this story. On with the show!  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
6:31 PM Unknown Region  
  
"I'm sorry Ulreck! I already sent her!"  
  
Sure enough, in a matter of seconds, Alieta appeared in the same place they were in. As soon as she landed, the fear washed over her too. The region they were at was none other than Xana's own region: Lyoko's Core!  
  
In front of them 3 crabs began to scurry after them.  
  
"Um, hey Alieta? What does a little red arrow mean?" Gary called.  
  
"It's an enemy!"  
  
"Oh, well, then, I'm seeing 3 enemies coming at you and one that is just standing there..."  
  
"We see the 3 you're talking about. Every one! Scatter!"  
  
They did so and every one began to attack. Ulreck and Yumi were deflecting shot with their weapons and Odd was dodging shots with his cat like abilities.  
  
"Alieta, what are you doing!?! Go for the tower!"  
  
It seemed that the region was waiting for that command. A blinding flash emitted from the core itself and seemed to stay there for a few seconds. Then it went dark and all of the surrounding towers went blue except one that was right next to the core. Alieta looked and what happened and screamed. "Oh no! There are two to chose from!"  
  
"I only see one!"  
  
"The core is a tower!" She called.  
  
Odd was still dodging the shot when he shouted, "Alright that's enough!" He jumped on top of his crab and shouted victoriously "LASER ARROW!"  
  
The crab exploded in to pieces as he landed onto the ground. "Ha, ha! Take that!" He began to move toward the others to help them out, but, he couldn't move!  
  
"HEY! What the hell...?" He looked down and saw why. A vine that looked oddly familiar was wrapping it's self around Odd's legs. It then began to pull Odd back to where it came from.  
  
"YAAAA! GUYS! HEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLP!"  
  
Ulreck and Yumi stopped and looked at what was going on. Even the crabs that were attacking them looked at the struggling Odd.  
  
Ulreck and Yumi rushed to help Odd out. Alieta was also trying but could not break through the vine. Odd clawed frantically at the ground and kept screaming and calling for help.  
  
"Help me! God, please! Help! I don't wanna diiiiie!" He grabbed hold of Yumi's hand and refused to let go.  
  
"Don't worry.... We'll... get you out! Jeez! What the hell is this thing!" Ulreck was beating his sword against it but nothing happened. Not even a scratch was made.  
  
Then the vine began to travel upward. Odd lost his grip on Yumi's hand and as he traveled upward, there was a look of pure terror on his face.  
  
As the team looked on in horror, two more vines sprouted from the ground. This time, however, the vines did not have the element of surprise. One of the vines turned and looked at Alieta, and she looked back at it. After a moment, the vine simply swatted her away and went back to Alieta.  
  
"What in the hell are these things! They take our strongest hits, but nothing happens!" Ulreck yelled. He had given up trying to kill them, he was now deflecting their attempts to wrap him up.  
  
"Alieta! Do you know what these things are?!?" Yumi had also given up and was also deflecting their attempts as well.  
  
Up above still being swung around, Odd had just given up. The vines were wrapped too tight for him to even move. He traced his vine back to the source. 'Huh. Whadya know? They came from the Core. THEY CAME FROM THE CORE?!?!?' He thought. He attempted to warn his friends, but the vine was wrapped too tightly.  
  
"I'm sorry... I do not have any idea on where they came from! But, it is strange... why aren't they attacking me?"  
  
"HA, HA, HA, HA! THAT IS BECAUSE YOU HAVE A DECISION TO MAKE!" Bellowed a deep, booming voice.  
  
Alieta whipped around and looked for the source, and when she found it, it all clicked. The vines, the stationary enemy, the voice, they all made sense now. The core wasn't just a tower, it was also an enemy! It was Xana!  
  
"WHY DO YOU LOOK SO SURPRISED, MY DEAR ALIETA?" The core boomed.  
  
Alieta couldn't speak. Meanwhile, while Yumi and Ulreck were busy with the two that were attacking them, two more vines stealthily crept up behind them. Yumi and Ulreck heard them a moment too late. They spun around and before they could attack, the vines wrapped them selves around their midsection and began to travel up ward. "HEY!" "HELP!"  
  
"YUMI! ULRECK! NO!"  
  
"HO, HO, HO! LOOKS LIKE YOU HAVE NO ONE TO PROTECT YOU NOW. BUT DON'T WORRY, I WON'T ATTACK YOU. FOR YOU ARE THE ONLY ONE WHO CAN EITHER SAVE ME, OR DESTORY ME."  
  
"What do you mean? You do know that even if I save you, the real world Xana will turn you off, right?"  
  
"WHO SAYS THAT IS A COMPLETE XANA? HE IS ONLY HALF OF ME, AND I AM HALF OF HIM. WE ARE THE SAME PARTS TO A WHOLE. WHATEVER HE THINKS OR DOES, I KNOW AND VICE-VERSA."  
  
"What about the nuclear countdown?"  
  
"WHO SAYS I CAN'T STOP IT ONCE I'M OUT OF HERE? BUT, ENOUGH STALLING. YOU HAVE A DECISION TO MAKE."  
  
"What decision?"  
  
"TWO TOWERS. BOTH ARE ACTIVE. THE ONE NEXT TO ME HOLDS THE PROGRAM FOR YOUR DEAR FRIEND. YOU DEACTIVATE IT, YOU SAVE YOUR FRIEND AND KILL ME, BUT THE NUCLEAR COUNTDOWN CONTINUES AND CANNOT BE STOPPED.  
  
"MYSELF HOLD THE KEY TO STOPING THE COUNTDOWN, BUT YOU FINALIZE ME AND KILL YOUR FRIEND. SAVE YOUR FRIEND, OR SAVE THE WORLD... THE CHOICE IS YOURS..." Remember that vision?   
  
Alieta looked up at her friends. It seemed that they stopped struggling and were watching the drama unfold. It seemed that Xana's evil knew no bounds. She looked up at the towering core and said something that was most unlike her.  
  
"You bastard."  
  
The Core simply laughed. The team looked at Alieta in shock.  
  
"HO, HO, HO! WELL? WHAT IS IT GONNA BE? FRIEND, OR WORLD?"  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
Author's Note: Well, the story is almost done. What do you think she is gonna do? I already know what she is gonna do and what is gonna happen. But what do you think is gonna happen? Review me, e-mail me, anything! Tell me what you think!  
  
Till next time! See ya! 


	20. Alieta's Decision

Author's Note: It is time! Alieta's decision has been made! Let us see what she has chosen! On with the show!  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
6:50 PM Lyoko's Core  
  
Save your friend, or save the world... The choice is yours!  
  
Alieta always knew that Xana was evil. She always knew he would stop at nothing to win. But this... this was just unspeakable evil. This decision, was it the final surprise that Xana was referring to?  
  
She turned around and looked up at her friends. There they were, dangling from those vines. She remembered the time they had. They would always protect her during their missions. She thought of all the good times they had and she thought of Jeremy.  
  
Jeremy. The name alone brought a tear to her eye. Jeremy had always been there for her. Always talked to her, helped her. It was he who worked tirelessly to get her out of Lyoko and into the real world.  
  
She considered him to be more that 'just friends'. She actually loved him, although she didn't really understand the concept of 'love'. All that was taken away by an insignificant creature.  
  
With one last look at her friends, she turned around and looked at the core.  
  
"I'm sorry, Jeremy..." she whispered and then walked toward the core. Then she entered it. The core began to laugh when she did this.  
  
Inside the core, Alieta floated upward toward the platform. Then, she placed her hand on the blue screen and the words appeared.  
  
ALIETA  
  
Then:  
  
CODE: LYOKO  
  
As the core began to shut down, Alieta could have sworn to hear Jeremy's voice:  
  
"Return to the past NOW!"  
  
But then something happened. The core began to scream, as if in pain.  
  
"HA, HA, HA, H.... HMM? URK! WHA-WHAT IS G-GOING ON! N-N-NO! I-IT CAN'T B- BE! NO! IT'S IMPOSSIBLE! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!"  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
6:55 PM Control Room  
  
Gary was worried. He had done everything Alieta had told him. He pressed enter at the right moment and a message came saying it was successful.  
  
But then why were an alarm blaring and an error message up that simply said 'malfunction'?  
  
He did not have time to ponder that question for he froze as if time stopped.  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
6:56 PM Las Vegas, Nevada  
  
Xana had been making a lot of trouble for the tourists and locals. And he was currently making the famed Mirage Hotel/Casino I think. go up in flames. Then everything stopped.  
  
At first when he saw the message of which tower she went into, he laughed, then the alarm went off. It took only a second to understand why.  
  
Now he was in complete fear.  
  
"NO!"  
  
The he saw the bright, white dome of light coming toward him.  
  
"NO! NO! NO!!!!!!"  
  
Before he was engulfed in the light, he threw his hands in front of his face in a feeble attempt to protect it.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
The light engulfed him and his yells stopped.  
  
Then time rewound. 


	21. Aftermath and The Glitch

Author's Note: Well, everyone, this is the final chapter, for those of you who have been reading the whole time, thank you, it means a lot to me. Thank you and other info will be done at the end, so let us get on with the final chapter. Once again, on with the show!  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
8:00 AM Jeremy's Dorm  
  
Yumi, Ulreck, Alieta, and Odd were in Jeremy's dorm. None of them said a word as Alieta typed on the computer to find out what happened. They had all watched the 7:00 AM news report to see what damaged had been done.  
  
This is what it was:  
  
"...our top story today is the bizarre death of numerous police and military personnel all over the world. The bodies of many terrorist leaders have been recovered as well. Top ranking officials, including the U. S. president, Queen Elizabeth, and many Prime Ministers are expected to meet today to discuss possible solutions. Other local officials have no been able to answer what exactly happened. There have also been reports that numerous people have been checked into hospitals due to unknown circumstances. We will have more as reports come in."  
  
"So, Alieta, do you know what happened?" Ulreck asked.  
  
"Yeah, what was the alarm about?"  
  
"Please hold on for a few more seconds.... I've almost got an answer..."  
  
A few seconds later, Alieta turned toward the team and looked very happy. She was the only happy one in the room.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"I am pleased to say, Xana's own plan backfired."  
  
This was met by puzzled looks.  
  
"In other words," Alieta continued, "Not only did we stop the world from being destroyed, Xana was not finalized, and Jeremy can still be rescued!"  
  
This brought back some cheery faces.  
  
"But, how did that happen, and please, no technical terms, if possible." Odd asked.  
  
"Ha, ha. Sure, Odd. You guys remember the black hole that was created, right?"  
  
"Yeah, is it still there, or...?"  
  
"It is still there, and the place is still corrupt, but it's being repaired. The hole, however, is there to stay. Anyway, do you remember the glitch that occurred?"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"Well, not only did the glitch effect our abilities, it also effected many core programs. You know, the virtualizing program, the return program, and the points system, thing like that. It also effected the virus in me and mutated it. It then fed on the barriers that Xana put in place to ensure that he won, either way."  
  
"So, is he gone?"  
  
"That, I'm afraid, did not happen. Xana is still around, but I am not sure if he can be materialized. If he can be, however, he is still connected to Lyoko."  
  
"Can he every be finalized?"  
  
"Yes, unfortunately. There are other ways to be finalized for him."  
  
"What about Jeremy? Where is he?"  
  
She smiled, then pointed at the computer where a map of Lyoko's Core was displayed. On it, in the sea of red towers and the core, one tower was green. It was the exact same tower that Alieta had to choose from.  
  
Then she smiled and looked at them. "I already checked the calendar. There is a three day weekend coming up."  
  
The rest needed no help in getting the hint. Ulreck smiled and said to them, "Who wants to help?"  
  
Everyone raised a hand.  
  
'Don't worry, Jeremy, buddy.' Thought Ulreck, 'We're coming for ya!'  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
8:10 AM Scanner Room  
  
The scanners were all inactive for the moment. But then one, hissed, and opened up. A mysterious figure stepped out and brushed himself off. Then he walked toward the elevator and rode it out.  
  
"This is but a minor setback." The person muttered.  
  
"Don't you worry. I'll get you back. I promise."  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
Author's Note: And so ends the story. There will be a sequel, that is certain, and maybe, a what if story featuring a different aftermath of what happened. I dunno.  
  
I would now like to thank all the people who reviewed, and also the people who read my story. You are very kind and I thank you.  
  
I would like to thank a couple of reviewers now. First to Megamickel and liquid snake, they were the first to review my story.  
  
Second, to ShadowDragon99, he reviewed multiple times and I thank him for it.  
  
Third, to the three people who put me on their favorites; one of which also put me on their alert list. I thank thee.  
  
And finally, to the rest who reviewed this story and the ones that read it. Thank you all.  
  
Well, that is the end of "Xana's Ultimate Plan". I hope you enjoyed it, and I will see you in the sequel! So, once again, see ya! Oh, and keep reviewing, if you want I like them, even flames! 


End file.
